Sleeping position
by TaylorThePyro
Summary: Son of waiting politely for his father. What happens if you do not wait? Read on. I warn slash occur.
1. Chapter 1

Wróciłem do domu ze szkoły bardzo zmęczony i obolały. Ćwiczenia, które zostało przygotowane dla mnie są makabryczne nauczycieli. Zdałem czarno-biała kuchnia pokryte panelami i okna oświetlenia patrząc na gwiazdy.

Widok jest piękny, pomyślałem, kiedy stałem na chwilę, by dostać się blisko za szkłem podziwiać spadające gwiazdy. Po kilku chwilach, zwróciłem oczy, aby przejść do mojego pokoju. Musiałem rozebrać. Zacząłem od bluzki. Zdjąłem powoli sącząc miękkiej szmatki. Bluzka w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, jego ulubionym. Później zdjął spodnie spodnie zaczną od paska.

Delikatnie, ale celowo startu rzeczy jak wieczny czas miał na niego czekać. Pozostając na niebieskie bokserki przyszedł do wielkiego, ale starym lustrze i zaczął podziwiać jego miękkie wyszkolony ciało. Przyłożył palec przed lustrem. Jego twarz była blada, ale nadal miał swój anielski blask. Urodził się z jednymi z najpiękniejszych kolorów oczu, niebieski. Ich blask był po prostu fascynujące. Każdy z nich zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jego włosy są w kolorze złotym. Jak typowa polska jesień. Chłopca włosy pięknie jego kontrakt z niebieskie oczy.

Luke patrzył przez długi czas, od kiedy dołączył hischanges do swego ukochanego ojca, którego bardzo ceniony i kochany. Obie ręce umieszczone na biodrach i zaczął obracać jego ciało wokół własnej osi. Kochał swoją skórę. Czasem wyobrażam sobie, że to cesarz. Za każdym razem z tym głupi pomysł zaczął się śmiać.

Następny grabienie jego proste, schludne grzywka skierował się do łazienki. On rozebrany do naga. Wszedł pod prysznic i zamknął drzwi prysznic ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem. Prawa ręka odkręcił kran, z którego płynęła gorąca woda. Wody, natychmiast wzbudził Łukasza więc podniósł zapach jabłkowego szamponu. Nalała sobie trochę i umieścić płyn we włosach. Zaczęło się tak wolno myć pachy do mydła, brzucha, bioder i doszedł do tego miejsca. Potem wziął gąbkę i zaczął się niewinnie brzuch, ale zbliża się do momentu ostro jego członka.

On przyszedł do skutku, to nie musi gąbki, ponieważ gąbka rzucił szklankę i zaczął robić sobie dobrze. Powoli wzięła go za rękę, owinięte palce wokół członka i zaczął go pieścić. I szybko przeniósł się w górę iw dół. I zaczął cicho jęczeć, ale po chwili umieściłem mojego penisa na słuchawce z prysznicem, a następnie wcierać go o tym do orgazmu. Zanim przyjechałem ukląkł pod prysznicem plecami do drzwi łazienki.

Następnie, korzystając z mocy włączyłem zimnej wody i nalałem sobie w środku. Tak dla zabawy zmieniając swój status raz zimnej wody, ciepła ponownie. Zacząłem pieścić moją chwilę. Potem krzyknął z podniecenia. Ponieważ dobra zabawa włączony kran i zaczął starannie wytrzeć sierpnia. Wszystko owinięte w ręcznik ponownie spojrzał w lustro. Zdjąłem ręcznik i opierając się o lustro spojrzałem na mojego penisa. Zacząłem się zmusić, by dotknąć. Przestań it.I że raz zacząłem ciała suszone śmietana. A więc miałem bardzo gładką skórę jak w pierwszym z masować nogi. On smaruje kolana, uda, biodra ,. Później, brzucha, klatki piersiowej i rąk.

I na powierzchni czołowej. Następnie udał się do swojej szafki dotarł do włosów. Podłącz go do kontaktu i zaczęła suszyć jej piękne włosy. Po wykonaniu tej operacji, umieścić urządzenie na se miejscu. Sięgnął po grzebień i zaczął delikatnie każdy z jej chodzenie nago tata szukał niektórych sexy bokserów. Podszedł do szafy i zaczął grzebać. O! Mam! Świetne! Znalazł go niebieskawy kolor biały są twoje oczy jak syna. Po ubraniu bokserzy skierował się do jego łóżka. Położył się powoli, obejmujące miękkiej bawełny kołdry i grzecznie czeka na ojca gorąco.

Jestem bardzo znudzony. Zastanawiam się, co ojciec robi spraw biznesowych ... prawdopodobnie połknął ... ja go nie zobaczę dla głupich urzędników. To takie niesprawiedliwe ... Biorą mnie do mojego ojca. Dlaczego ja? Przez chwilę był cicho i smutno poleciał do oczu łzy. Był zły, zły i zmęczony. Więc po chwili już go nie było, bo chłopak zasnął.

Ale wciąż kocham go mimo wszystko i czekam na jego powrót. CDN ...


	2. Chapter 2

I had to stop meeting with officials, because for me they were too stupid.

I want to have to lie down next to her son.

 **I would like to feel its smell, sound, moaning, ass hahaha.**

 **I said goodbye to my entering their rich interior of the ship. I sit on the chair.** I've departed from that place for my son. And softly landed without żadmnego: Welcome to you Lord Vader! I ran quickly to my floor. I felt the power that my lover was asleep. Entering sith quietly took off my coat and put it on the couch.

I checked the current state of my room and found that his son did not I stripped my clothes by smashing them one by one to the hallway. I stood next to the door frame from afar watching my son sleeping sweetly on his bed with the inscription

 **Here sleeps a Jedi! be quiet**

At this inscription I giggled in mind and slowly I approached him. I sat gently on the edge of his bed. I watched him lasciviously, biting her lip. The right hand gently began to stroke his wonderful, fluffy hair.

I slowly from the neck to the vertebrae backbone of started to move a finger until I came to my beloved part of my student; ego appetizing ass. And I was on the boxers lay down beside him.

I began to lick his ear and neck. His neck was a work of art for me. I kissed his bare back by absorbing the occasion of its wonderful smell of apple. **I love the smell.**

-Father, is that you? - He asked Luke sweet.

-Yes. It's me, son. And now sleep- sweet kissed him on the cheek.

 **Overall it was my sweet little blonde.**

-I missed you so much.- He turned to me, kissing me passionately.  
Each of our kiss shows how much I love him and żądam każdego day. His tongue has a strawberry scent. I love the taste. Still kissing fighting for dominance. Yes, I won. I am squeezing him tighter to each other. Earnestly desiring his attention to my person.

Slowly she comb his hair and rubbing his belly kiss him hungrily. Dreaming of that moment is not over until after the centuries. After the kiss breathed.

-What are you doing?-He asked my so naively,that I smiled slightly.

-He wants to give pleasure!- because I told him,

I put my very innocent dłońdo his boxers began to fondle him hand touched his chest making that Luke lost control.

By the way, kissing his possession without any force to the cry of your page. After the kiss son reversed the pillow began to softly moan.

 **He loves the sound as your faith.**

After a few minutes, I pulled back his hand and put my finger into the mouth of my politely began to fill with saliva because he knew exactly what would happen. salivation turned to him so that Luke was lying on his stomach, and his whole ass I had at my disposal.

I put my finger in his little hole, rubbing his anus.

 **CDN….**


	3. Chapter 3

Syn zaczął pięknie zacinać aż najczystszych dźwięków.

-Teraz Zaczyna się zabawa - powiedziałem i zaczął lizać go w dupę. Od początku aż do jego penis.I lizały powoli zaspokoić mój głód i jego.

-Sweet Kochanie masz hole.- powiedziałem, liżąc go tak głęboko, jak to możliwe. Po tym on delikatnie wsunął dwa palce wewnątrz doprowadza go do emocji. Luke dysząc z emocji, a ja jestem zadowolony z powoli do otworu zaczął niewinnie umieścić mojego penisa w środku mojego syna.

I powoli zacząłem wepchnięcie a następnie wiedząc, że Łukasz jest gotowy. Pchnął mocniej z okazji męcząc się więcej.

 **Kocham tę działalność.**

Bardzo podobało mi się być na szczycie. Uwielbiam anal, a zwłaszcza w moim kochankiem. Pot leciał mi w twarz moja piękna nagle do siebie.

\- Tato chcę więcej-syknął mojego syna, i zacząłem całować jego chciwość pierś. Były one trudne i je ugryzł mojego Łukasza na czerwony. Przelizałem jego piękną, wyrzeźbiony brzuch i wszedł do jego wspaniałych, sexy jąder.

\- Luke! Wreszcie, zobaczyć, jak to smakuje spermy droga! Życz mi szczęścia słodkie! -said

Wziąłem go do ust i zaczął gryźć, wpychać, lizać, zainstalować i uczyć penisa, że aż spermy poleciał prosto na mnie. Oczywiście, jak przystało na ojca połknął wszystko.

 **To smakuje jak ananas.**

I uśmiechnął się i poszedł do linijki moim biurku, bo mój ukochany rzeczy: wstążki.

\- Wiesz co, Luke? Utworzenie oczy i sprawia, że lepiej więc niech? - Powiedziałem, dopóki pokusa w głowę, aby nakłonić syna, aby zrobić to.

-Jak Chcesz, ojcze - powiedział, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku.

Jestem związany oczy i wziął w ręce i sadzić ją na ziemię. I usiadłem na łóżku i powiedział do niego:

\- Teraz pokazują, tatuś, jak dobrze zrobić. Co Trzeba. Do pracy dear.-I pchnął głowę na czubku penisa i zaczął lizać i doprowadzić mnie do szału.

\- Luke! Naciskać mocniej! -I Nakazał mu gwałtownie, chwytając go za piękne włosy. Miłośnik lizał, szczypał, powodując Anakin stracił poczucie czasu.

Aż przepływ nasienia. Syn powoli połykać, że stał w ciemnej uderzenia gorąca kroki i ucałował jego ojca. Ojciec zabrał go na kolana i zaczął go molestować. Dotknął organy brutalnie. Pchnął palcem tak bezczelnie, że do Łukasza krzyknął mu do ucha.

Syn przytuliła go bardziej jako ojciec pochylił jego penisa do środka i zaczął Luke mocniej i pchnął bardziej że dopóki Luke decyduje jęki zaczęły skacząc i krzycząc:

\- Ojciec więcej! Coraz głębiej! Proszę - jęki.

Mój ojciec nie miał wątpliwości, że Łukasz zaczął mocno stracił zmysły. Po tej pozycji ostrożnie pocałował przy okazji rozwiązywania oczy swego wybrańca serca. Włożył go do łóżka zmęczony i przykrycie go są zmęczeni dotykając jego syn bardzo erotyczne.

Luke był położony obok niego tak szczęśliwy, jak po każdej udanej nocy. Anakin delikatnie gładził jej zawsze syn penisa. Łukasz był bardziej zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy młody Vader.

\- Kocham Cię Ojcze - powiedział Luke.

\- Kocham cię mój syn. Wiesz co? Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zwolniłem się jutro w szkole i mamy za sobą cały dzień i jutro możemy spać tak długo, jak loved.- Said Anakina smilling.

\- Świetny! Dziękuję bardzo tatusia! -On Pocałowała go namiętnie ale był wyczerpany.

\- Nie ma problemu, mój synu! Miło mi - uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

\- A teraz chodźmy spać mój mały rebel.-zachichotał i przytuliła go do siebie.

\- Dobranoc kochanie sith - Luke sennie.

\- Spać spokojnie moja okrutna Jedi.- Powiedział mu poprawić poduszkę nich i po chwili oboje spali w pokoju i harmonii.

 **Koniec. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.**


End file.
